L'artefact
by Lena Senjak
Summary: Sakura à 16 ans. Trois année qu'elle n'a plus vu Shaolan, trois année sans manifestation magique... Mais tout va changer dans la petite ville tranquille de Tomoéda. Sakura ne se doute pas du danger qui guette...
1. Mise en place

_**Artefact.**_

Premier chapter pour vous dire je suis trèèès contente de mettre ma fix ici et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira… Je mettrais les noms en japonais mais pour ceux qui les préfèrent en frnaçais désolée mais je veux bien vous mettre un traducteur ici.

****

**Noms :**

_Gauthier : (kinomoto)_

Sakura idem

Thomas Toya

Dominic Fujitaka

Nathalie Nadeshiko

_Amis:_

Tiffany Tomoyo (Daidouji)

Lionel Shaolan (Li)

Stéphanie Meilin (Li)

Anthonny Eriol (Hiirazigawa)

_Créatures:_

Yué/Mathieu Yué/ Yukito Tsukishiro

Kéro Kéroberos

Ruby/ Samantha Ruby Moon/ Nakuru Akizuki

Gothar Spinnel Sun/ Suppi

_Autres:_

Suzanne Sonomi Daidouji

Katia Moreau Kaho mizuki

Yvan Takashi (Yamazaki)

Nadine Naoko (Yanagisawa)

Sonya Lika (Sasaki)

Sandrine Chiharu (Mihara)

Mes créations personnelles (mes persos) ne figurent pas sur la liste.

****

**A bientôt pour le premier chapitre...**


	2. Trois ans plus tard

**Bienvenue dans le vrai de l'histoire  A présent place à la… mise en place :p**

Sakura laissa le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Assise derrière Tomoyo, sur le scooter noir et jaune de celle-ci, elle appréciait la fraîcheur de l'air.

C'était un jour de mars et pourtant il faisait lourd et la température était bouillante.

Tomoyo s'arrêta devant « La Glacière » : leur lieu de travail. Salon de dégustation et glacerie, l'endroit était grand, espacé, lumineux, célèbre et les filles travaillaient là pour un salair assez honorable.

Tomoyo était couvée. Elle avait tout l'argent qu'elle désirait de sa mère, richissime femme d'affaire expérimentée et brillante, mais Tomoyo tenait à apprécier la valeur de l'argent bien mérité.

Elle coupa le contact et Sakura descendit. Si Toya l'avait vue rouler sans casque, Dieu sait s'il l'aurait sermonnée, mais elle est partie en catastrophe s'étant encore réveillée trop tard et n'y avait pas pensé.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire où elles passèrent leur costume de travail. Une jolie robe rose pâle arrivant au dessus du genou, avec un court tablier blanc mimi et pratique. Elles enfilèrent leurs rollers avant de se passer du côté salle. Il n'était que neuf heures, mais la salle était bondée. Un dimanche matin c'était plutôt logique. En effet c'était la coutume de faire comme à Paris ; de venir déguster les succulents pains au chocolat ou croissants. Sakura en avait l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser…

Tomoyo l'arracha à la contemplation de la salle en l'entraînant vers le comptoir ou plusieurs plateaux de pâtisseries attendaient. Sakura se dirigea vers la table huit et y déposa la commande : un pain au chocolat, deux croissants au beurre et un café. Une très belle jeune femme secouait le biberon de son bébé qui gazouillait allègrement. Elle remercia Sakura en lui faisant un aimable sourire.

Sakura retourna vers le comptoir et ainsi se déroula sa journée avec les pourboires des clients plus ou moins généreux selon leur humeur.

Elle avait pratiquement terminé sa journée quand un évènement imprévu en bouscula le cours.

Elle regardait par la baie vitrée quand un reflet métallique attira son attention. Une longue chevelure couleur vif-argent ondoyait mais rapidement elle fut noyée parmi les passants. Sakura n'avait pu distinguer que cela et la matité de la peau. Pourtant l'apparition lui broya le cœur comme un mauvais souvenir ou une note fausse dans la symphonie de sa, vie réglée au millimètre.

Elle regarda de nouveau dehors, sa vue se brouilla, elle se sentit tomber et… plus rien.

D'abord, la chaleur contre sa joue, ensuite un parfum fleuri puis la douceur tout autour d'elle.

Des couleurs pastel.

Elle était dans un pré.

De magnifiques yeux mauves , une peau couleur de lait et une cascade de superbes cheveux noirs et bouclés. Une voix… comme une berceuse.

-Sakura…

-Maman ?

-Oui, mon ange.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle en avait tellement rêvé !

-Ecoute Sakura un grand danger te menace. Il faut que tu sois forte. Que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs.

-Mes pouvoirs ?

-Oui, Saki. Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais il le faut.

- Trois ans déjà que je ne m'en suis plus servie…

Nadeshiko éluda la réponse de Sakura.

-Tu sais Toya avait ton âge quand il m'a vue pour la première fois sous cette forme. Sa mission était de te protéger. La tienne est d'utiliser toutes tes ressources afin d'empêcher ce qui se prépare. Il te faut trouver le talisman…

Sa voix perdait de son intensité, l'image devenait floue.

-Ne pars pas maman !

-Je reviendrais, mais toi, il faut que tu te réveilles. Sois forte.

De nouveau le brouillard, le noir.

De nouveau la chaleur d'une main contre la joue et un regard bleu mauve.

-Sakura… soupira Tomoyo soulagée.

Des larmes de soulagement coulaient sur ses joues. Elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Quel soulagement !

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu fixais quelque chose dehors quand… elle jeta un regard hésitant autour d'elle.

- Quand ? Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-moi la vérité. Implora Sakura.

-Tu as perdu connaissance. On alors appelé l'hôpital qui t'as amené ici.

Sakura se rendit seulement compte qu'elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Plusieurs bouquets de fleurs trônaient sur les tables aux alentours. Tomoyo lui avoua que ça faisait trois jours qu'elle était dans le coma et que plusieurs personne étaient déjà venues lui rendre visite.

-Et Toya ? Et papa ?

-Ils viennent de partir. Ils reviennent dans trois heures.

Sakura reposa sa tête sur sa pile d'oreillers…


	3. retour gagnant

**Eh bien pas une review tant pis mais je désespère pas ! Hé hé… Bon je ne vous importune pas bonne lecture chers lecteurs !**

Trois ans. Trois ans qu'il n'était plus venu ici. Trois longues et désespérantes années. Mais il avait dû partir. Contre sa volonté, certes, mais le devoir… Toujours le devoir.

A l'époque, il n'avait que treize ans mais n'avait jamais oublié. Il ne l'avait jamais oubliée, elle.

Malgré les lettres et les appels fréquents, elle lui manquait. Juste des amis.

Il marchait dans les rues de la ville lorsque ses pas le ramenèrent à cette maison où il avait si souvent contemplé Sakura, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu. Elle était tellement innocente et naïve mais plus qu'un défaut c'est ce qui la rendait attachante. Il soupira. La maison était vide. Eut-elle été occupée en ce moment, il n'y aurait pas frappé. Ca n'était pas son genre.

Il était tout de même onze heures du soir. Mais si elle était sortie il était étonnant que son père et son frère le soient aussi… Il sortit son portable et lui envoya un sms (texto) lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Cinq minutes plus tard il recevait une réponse.

« Bonsoir Shaolan. Ca fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Ca fait déjà trois semaines ! Moi ça va bien sauf que je suis à l'hôpital. Je te fais de gros bisouXxX. Saki »

Shaolan sentit son cœur s'emballer. L'hôpital ! Sans hésiter il composa son numéro tant pis pour le prix il rachèterait une carte demain.

Une sonnerie, puis deux à la troisième elle décrocha.

« -Salut Shaolan !

-Hello. Tu vas bien ?

-Oh ! Oui mais j'ai un peu mal à la tête. Et toi ?

-Je m'inquiétais de savoir pourquoi tu étais hospitalisée.

-Je travaillais à la glacière il y a trois jours. Puis j'ai eu un malaise l'après midi et bizarrement, pendant ces trois jours je suis restée inconsciente. »

Shaolan se sentit irrité. Il était toujours inquiet pour Sakura quoiqu'il arrive.

« -Tu restes longtemps ? Questionna t-il.

-Encore quatre jours… »

Sakura soupira. Il savait bien évidemment qu'elle détestait rester inactive. Sportive, c'est ce qui la sauvait de sa gourmandise.

Il sourit malicieusement il avait une idée.

« -Si j'étais au japon je te rendrais visite. Tu es dans quelle chambre ?

-La 209. Pourquoi ? Tu veux envoyer quelque chose ?

-Evidemment. (Moi en fait. Songea-t-il.) Tu sais que le neuf est mon chiffre porte bonheur ?

-Oui, je sais parce que c'est le même que le mien. Dit-elle avec un rire. »

Cela lui réchauffa le cœur, mais le bip qui lui signalait la fin de son crédit (forfait) cassait tout…

« -Je dois te laisser Saki mais je te rappelle demain. Bisous.

-Bisous, toi.

Bip…bip…bip. »

209 ? Elle devait être à l'hôpital de la ville. Il était onze heures, mais Shaolan voulait la surprendre.

Il se dirigea vers le centre ville où il héla un taxi. Tout le long du chemin, il essaya d'imaginer l'expression de Sakura quand elle le verrait. Payant le chauffeur, il se rendit à la réception.

Une gamine vendait des fleurs. Il en acheta… neuf ! De jolies roses couleur thé. Il monta au troisième étage. Chambre 206, 207,208, 209 !

Shaolan commença à se sentir nerveux… Il n'oserait jamais franchir cette porte ! Il allait lever le poing pour frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune file qui en sortir ferma la porte derrière elle. Levant les yeux vers Shaolan elle déclara :

« -Je savais que tu allais venir. »

Répondant à sa question tacite elle haussa les épaules en lui disant qu'elle l'avait entendu demander le numéro de la chambre à Sakura.

« -Vas-y. Ca lui fera plaisir. Elle est seule je vais chercher du thé et quelque chose à manger.

-Sakura à une chance extraordinaire de t'avoir, tu sais ? Déclara Shaolan. »

Tomoyo sourit simplement avant de s'en aller. Elle avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et elle avait grandi. Elle était toujours fine et mince mais avait acquis de jolies formes. Elle était devenue très belle. Enfin… Il lui restait une porte à franchir. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa.

Il la vit enfin. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Plongée dans un bouquin on voyait que le sujet la passionnait et à chaque phrase drôle elle souriait. Elle demanda :

« -Déjà de retour, Tomoyo ? »

Voyant que personne ne répondait elle leva les yeux de sa lecture et sursauta. Mais la surprise sur son visage laissa place à un immense sourire.

« -Shaolan ? Tu… je… tu est là depuis longtemps ? Mais tu m'avais dit que tu étais toujours en Chine !

-Je voulais te faire une surprise. Avoua-t-il avec un sourire. »

Il s'avança et déposa les roses sur le lit. Emerveillée, Sakura les compta et éclata de rire en criant « neuf ! ». Elle l'attira spontanément à elle, puis passa ses bras autour de lui avant de le serrer, touchée. Elle déposa ses lèvres contre la joue de Shaolan.

« -C'est tellement gentil ! »

Il recula rougissant, passa la main dans sa tignasse ébouriffée. Sakura pour masquer son trouble éclata de rire.


	4. you're my dream come true

**:D ouéééééé deux reviews je vous dis les gens je suis trop contente ! Alors mes reps aux reviews a présent se trouvent en fin de chapitre. Gros bisous à tout le monde et je préviens d'avance, ce chapitre est long je sais pas pourquoi je m'y suis tant impliquée vu qu'il ne concerne que Tomoyo et chut lol au fait bientôt je joindrais un site Internet pour que vous alliez voir quand je fais des descriptions etc. vu que je dessine mes persos bye place au chapitre trois !**

-Touchant, très touchant.

-Tu es vraiment trop cynique !

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Deko…

-Aimer est un bien grand mot. J'apprécie ta compagnie Siobhan, certes, ainsi que ton apparence, ton corps et ton intelligence mais je ne qualifie pas cela d'amour.

-C'est déjà un grand progrès ! Si je me souviens bien, au début tu n'étais intéressé que par mes pouvoirs, ensuite tu me **_supportais _**! parce que tu y étais obligé pour notre appartenance au clan. Mais, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur tout ça c'est du passé… Ironisa la dénommée Siobhan.

C'était une jeune fille de quinze ans, tout au plus, bien qu'on lui en donnât facilement dix-sept. Elle était en effet, grande et plantureuse. Elle avait une jolie peau mate tranchant nettement avec ses yeux gris et sa chevelure blanc perle, bien que curieuse, n'était nullement de mauvais goûts. Malheureusement sous cette apparence flatteuse s'abritait une âme monstrueuse. N'hésitant pas à tuer, à sacrifier pour arriver à ses fins.

Son compagnon, Deko, devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Il était de taille moyenne et si d'apparence il semblait fragile, il masquait en réalité, une musculature fine mais puissante. Ses cheveux d'ébène surplombaient un visage fin et intelligent. Ses yeux dorés bordés de cils noirs, lui conféraient un air mystérieux et se sourcils denses étaient constamment froncés comme s'il était toujours contrarié. Son teint caramel quant à lui témoignait de son origine étrangère. Plus charismatique que réellement beau, c'était son magnétisme qui lui attirait autant de succès. Et s'il ne restait jamais très longtemps avec ses petites amies, il était passionné mais respectueux.

Siobhan avait tenu la route ; ça faisait quatre ans. Malgré les nombreux écarts réciproques car, il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire en la fidélité de sa compagne. Pourtant il lui arrivait fréquemment et de plus en plus d'avoir envie de partir. Car il abhorrait ce type de relation. Il voulait appartenir à une seule fille, et qu'elle lui soit fidèle c'est tout ! Il aurait sûrement pu l'aimer. Mais il n'était pas un monstre, elle oui. Son ignominie, malheureusement, était parfois nécessaire.

Tout sa vie, Deko avait été élevé dans cette doctrine sanglant et impitoyable alors que Siobhan avait eu des parents, de l'affection, une éducation. Elle avait plongé volontairement dans ce cercle de cruauté. Lui, on l'avait obligé. Des fois, il se demandait pourquoi ils restaient ensembles, ou plutôt pourquoi il restait avec elle. Puis il se souvenait leur pacte de loyauté car tout deux avaient fait une énorme erreur. Ils avaient trahi le clan, la confrérie des douze dont le courroux était tel que seul la mort de nos deux fugitifs pourrait l'apaiser.

S'il avait pu venir du bon côté, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait mais le vent de la révolte soufflait et ça c'était mal. Pourtant, il lui arrivait d'amèrement regretter sa lâcheté surtout quand, contre la peau cuivrée de Siobhan, il fantasmait sur les creux et collines d'albâtre d'une autre, ou quand passant la main dans les fins cheveux de nacre de Siobhan il rêvait aux vagues couleur nuit qui couraient et cascadaient dans le dos de cette autre, ou encore quand goûtant sans retenue aux lèvre rouges et charnues de Siobhan, il désirait celles, fines et roses, de cette jeune fille. Là où Siobhan était volcan bouillonnant et explosion de sensualité, l'autre demoiselle n'était que douceur, fraîcheur et tendresse. Une vraie boule d'amour en somme. Elles étaient aux antipodes, et s'il avait l'une il ne rêvait que de l'autre.

Il avait toujours eu qui il voulait, mais celle-ci, il ne voulait pas la posséder puis la laisser tomber. A force de l'observer, il la connaissait par cœur sans qu'elle ne soupçonne même son existence. Pour ça, il se détruisait jour après jour. Il fallait qu'il la voie !

Siobhan lui lança un regard ennuyé a force de supporter ce profond mutisme. Deko lui dit qu'il allait un peu prendre l'air. Qu'elle ne l'attende pas : il reviendrait tard. Elle haussa les épaules semblaient s'en contreficher. Il ramassa sa veste et descendit quatre à quatre les marches courant sur l'immeuble menant du toit vers la ruelle déserte en dessous. Il se mit à courir. Il savait où il allait. Vers l'hôpital. Il ne s'arrêta que devant l'entrée, à bout de souffle. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant lui, il entra. Fermant les yeux, il envoya une onde. Il la repéra. Juste au dessus, deuxième étage. Il n'allait pas prendre l'ascenseur : pas le temps. Il avait besoin d'elle maintenant. Il ressentait tout son être ; ses joies, ses peurs, ses frustrations jusqu'au moindre de ses soupirs et ça le comblait. Il grimpa les escalier le plus vite qu'il pu et déboucha sur le hall du deuxième. Elle était là, dos à lui. Elle se retourna faisant voler sa chevelure ondoyante. Elle lui sourit aimablement. Elle dégageait une telle douceur ! Un véritable élan d'amour le submergea lorsqu'elle lui dit simplement « Bonsoir ».

Une voix tellement pure, cristalline. Un ange.

Il se sentit rougir et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Voyant que Deko ne répondait pas, un pli soucieux barra son front délicat.

-Vous êtes là pour quelqu'un ?demanda-elle inquiète.

Elle était tellement douce, emphatique.

Il aurait voulu répondre : « oui pour vous » mais elle n'aurait pas compris.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle ne posa pas de question, elle ne le faisait jamais. Elle s'assit sur un banc et y déposa ses trois gobelets de thé. Elle désigna la place à côté d'elle et demanda :

-Menthe, ananas ou Tilleul ?

-Ananas. Répondit-il.

Il savait qu'elle prendrait Tilleul. Ce qu'elle fit. Il l'observa pendant qu'elle buvait à petites gorgées.

-Votre amie ne va pas s'inquiéter ?

Elle sembla surprise.

-Comment savez-vous ?

-C'est simple. Eh bien. Vous prenez trois gobelets de thé et même une gourmande ne boirait pas trois gobelets de thé surtout pas trois différent et surtout pas quand il y a des mars, des Snickers et des Maltesers, friandises toutes faites pour déroger à certaines règles d'alimentation stricte faites par les hôpitaux pour les patients. De plus une pile de magazine d'adolescentes témoignent de l'ennui profond de votre amie qui à entre quinze et dix-sept ans et qui de toute évidence est active et très certainement sportive.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes très observateur à ce que je vois.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas ?

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

-Je crois que je ressens plus les choses que ce que je ne les remarques.

-Sur ce point là, je crois que nous somme aux antipodes… déclara-t-il avant d'ajouter : ou complémentaires vu que d'un façon ou d'une autre nous percevons beaucoup.

Elle sembla troublée et sourit timidement.

-J'aime la musique et je chante depuis toute petite.

-J'aime écouter. Glissa-t-il pour la déstabiliser. Qu'est-ce que vous chantez ?

-Tout mais surtout de l'opéra.

-Je voudrais vous entendre.

-Oh ! Ca me ferait plaisir mais ici c'est impossible… Je dérangerais les patients.

-Avec une voix aussi enchanteresse ? Impossible. Mais si vous y tenez, nous pouvons allez sur le toit…

Elle rougit sous le compliment mais accepta l'idée du toit. Dans un défi il se promit que si elle chantait Emma Shapplin, il l'embrasserait et il avait le pressentiment qu'elle le ferait.

Là haut, l'air était vivifiant. Le vent était puissant ce qui l'obligerait à monter sa voix pour se faire entendre. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier le défi.

Elle commença avec quelques chant de l'opéra de Bizet puis passa à quelques opérettes modernes avant de s'attaquer à une œuvre japonaise contemporaine. Il était sous le charme. Dès les premières notes, il avait fermé les yeux et sentit son esprit d'évader. Magnifique. Une vraie voix de diva.

Elle s'était arrêtée depuis une minute environ quand il rouvrit les yeux. Il était en plein rêve.

-Ca vous plait ?

-C'est peu de le dire. Je suis hypnotisé.

Elle sourit, enchantée.

-Je voudrais vous chanter quelque chose mais disons que j'apprends depuis peu ces chansons. C'est une vraie diva qui chante mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

-Allez-y je vous en prie. C'est un vrai plaisir.

« Sitting in your room  
Clean cut and plain  
Looking so truthful  
Feeling no pain  
Temperature's rising  
In your freeze frame   
Temperature's melting...  
Your golden chains

Dancin' like a chinese clown  
Won't do much longer; no, no...  
Look at you now, coming down  
With your gun

Mommy cries, Daddy lies  
Everyday they die  
Everybody's in shock  
Losing control  
Daddy cries, Mommy lies  
What does it feel like   
Discovering you're stuck here ?

Deciding good  
Deciding bad  
Acting so proud  
And looking so sad  
Waiting in your bed  
Watching the door  
Waiting in your bed  
Ready to fall 

Keeping yourself from the crowd  
Won't do much longer; no, no...  
Look out now who's coming down  
With a gun;

Mommy cries, Daddy lies  
Everyday they die  
Everybody's in shock  
Losing control  
Daddy cries, Mommy lies  
What does it feel like  
Discovering you're stuck here ?

No love / no tear - No life / no fear   
No love / no tear - No pain / no fear

Mommy cries, Daddy lies  
Which way paradise ?  
Everybody's in shock   
Don't lose control  
Daddy cries, Mommy lies  
What does it feel like  
Discovering yourself ? "

Dès le début il avait reconnu la chanson d'Emma Shapplin: Discovering Yoursel.

Et les frissons l'avaient envahis. Lorsqu'elle termina, Deko sentit monter les larmes.

Il aimait tellement cette chanson, interprété en plus par la fille dont il était fou. D'une voix rauque il déclara :

-C'était magnifique ! Honnêtement… magique.

Il se rappela sa promesse, se releva du mur où il était adossé et s'approcha d'elle. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux. Il glissait le bout de ses doigts sur la peau de lait de la jeune fille. Puis sur ses lèvres. Il descendit le long de son cou et glissa sa main sur sa nuque, sous sa lourde chevelure de nuit. Il embrassa ses cheveux qui sentaient la framboise, puis sa joue, son nez, son menton, comme s'il cherchait à couvrir chaque centimètre carré de sa peau de ses baisers. Il déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il la sentit tressaillir et s'arrêta. Etait-il allé trop loin ? Elle gardait les yeux fermés et posant ses mains sur son visage à lui, elle l'attira légèrement et il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement.

Elle soupira et il approfondit son baiser glissant sa langue contre la sienne. Elle répondit avec ardeur à sa passion.

Deko sentait tout son être vibrer. Passant ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, il l'attira contre lui, caressant son dos et jouant avec ses cheveux. Il se détacha doucement d'elle et l'observa. Ses grands yeux mauves brillaient et ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées par les baisers. Il caressa une dernière fois sa joue si douce et embrassa le bout de son nez.

-Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

Il sourit et se dit : « Je connais le tien, Tomoyo. »

-Tu reviendras ?

-Oui.

Il s'en alla.

**Merci pour vos reviews les gens ça me touche bcp**

**Pour ma first revieweuse : Nariele : EH bien sorry mais ce chapter ne concerne que Tomoyo Deko et Siobhan mes méchants et une petite innocente mais promis le next chapter sera sur Shaolan. Ce sera de new son point de vue.**

**Et pour Sarifa : ben c'est très gentil de ta part ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes bien . J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te déplaira pas car j'y ai passé deux heures. **

**J'essaie comme vous le voyez de poster tous les jours en fait j'écris sur brouillon le matin et l'après midi même, je le tape à le nordi c'est un travail honnêtement titanesque mais j'aime ça surtout quand je sais que ça plaît. Le plus dur c'est quand même de trouver l'inspiration mais pour le moment ça vient bien. Je vous laisse gros bisoux à tous.**


	5. final countdown

**Enoooorme merci à Sherazade. Tes reviews m'ont énormément touchées comme celles de tout le monde en fait. Mais la j'étais au bord de la crise de joie Huhu… J'aime bien ta patience Elenthya je trouve ta reviews treuuuh sympa et comme dirais qqn tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Les gens désolée de mon retard jme rattraperais promis.**

Cela faisait dix jours que Shaolan était à Tomoèda. Il avait acquis une vaste et confortable demeure et bien sur, comme en Chine, un immense dojo annexe. Une assez coquette somme, cadeau de sa mère, lui avait permit cet écart financier.

Il prit son épée et se dirigea vers la salle d'art martial. Là, il enleva son sweater et se retrouva torse nu. Son corps était large et musclé et de fines cicatrices marquaient à tout jamais. Dégainant l'épée de son riche fourreau, il se mit à faire quelques mouvements classiques d'échauffement.

L'arme était lourde et peu maniable mais il l'avait apprivoisée et conquise.

Il accéléra la cadence et invoqua le grand chien de foudre. L'animal du parchemin était son ami et partenaire. Tous deux s'entraînaient souvent. Il aimait s'exercer et repousser ses limites. Il ne gagnait pas toujours contre le dieu du tonnerre bien que le parchemin lui appartint.

La bête se plaça, blanche et lumineuse. Shaolan leva son épée et le combat commença.

Les deux adversaires étaient rapides, agressifs et féroces mais toujours respectueux. Shaolan sortait ses bottes habituelles, puissante et dangereuses que son partenaire électrique devait esquiver. Là où avant la bête n'était qu'une force dont le maître se servait, Shaolan lui avait donné la chance d'être une entité à part entière. Même si l'animal n'était pas doué de parole comme les gardiens de Sakura, à l'instar de ceux-ci, il lui faisait une entière confiance.

De retour en Chine, Shaolan avait complété ses parchemins avec l'eau, le feu et la terre ayant déjà la foudre et le vent.

Shaolan sentait que la bête commençait à faiblir. Il en profité pour lui asséner quelques coups d'estoc et de taille avant que l'animal ne se rebiffe et ne fasse claquer un éclair aux pieds de son combattant, qui, déstabilisé, dû l'éviter de justesse. Il sourit et fonça vers le chien de foudre. Il sauta en hauteur et plongea derrière l'animal qui eut à peine le temps de se retourner et de se retrouver… nez à nez avec la lame.

-Attaque du faucon fulgurant, fidèle ami. Tires-en un enseignement.

Il flatta l'encolure de la bête sans se blesser car l'animal ne pourrait jamais l'attaquer tant il lui était dévoué. Le parchemin de foudre s'illumina de tous ses signes et l'animal reprit sa place. Shaolan avait chaud et était en sueur. Ses cheveux en batailles étaient trempés et il fit coulisser les panneaux donnant vers l'extérieur afin d'aérer le dojo.

La vue vers le jardin était magnifique. Des arbres noueux étaient taillés avec soin et un petit pont de bois passait par-dessus un étang ou des Koïs évoluaient paresseusement. Un Bouddha de pierre souriait béatement, en face d'un jeu d'échec de marbre blanc et noir. Un lierre brillant et vert grimpait le long des murs, recouvrant à moitié des peintures d'oiseaux travaillées avec finesse. Une cascade dégoulinait, avant de tomber sur de ronds et gris galets placés d'un côté de l'étang. Des plantes plus étranges les unes que les autres se côtoyaient allègrement et dans le petit espace vide, où poussait uniquement la mousse à la place de l'herbe, un banc de bois et quatre chaises aux formes étranges.

Shaolan sourit en se disant qu'il était l'unique responsable de l'apparence du jardin. Evidemment, il avait ce travail titanesque en ayant en tête les conseils de sa mère excellente décoratrice de jardin mais ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir ce sens de l'esthétique.

Il s'extasia devant les nénuphars placés près des fleurs de lotus, se disant que les fleurs étaient l'expression de la beauté. Comme sa Sakura, sa belle fleur de cerisier. Il leva les yeux vers le cerisier qui poussait dans le jardin et vit les premières fleurs. Bientôt ça serait la rentrée donc l'anniversaire de Sakura, née le premier avril. Shaolan se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien lui offrir. Il décidait de prendre une douche ça lui éclaircirait les idées puis il n'était pas non plus fort frais.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et opta pour la douche tonifiante plutôt que le bain soporifique. De toutes façons, il avait les deux dans sa salle de bain (sale bourge ! comme dirais ma sœur). Il jeta ses vêtements par terre et ouvrit l'eau. Un gel douche aux aigues marines, un shampooing aux agrumes et il sortit. Dépeignant ses cheveux afin qu'ils soient en bataille, il se parfuma légèrement, une touche « d' Axe Africa » et un jeans sombre, un boxer noir et un polo noir assez simple et le voilà prêt pour voir Sakura. Il l'avait en effet invitée à un chic resto à vingt heures et il était déjà dix-neuf heures et le temps qu'il prenne un taxi… Heureusement, sa belle n'habitait pas très loin.

**Bah vila clôt le der chapter… Pour le moment, il faut que je réécrive au brouillon un new mais ça ne sera pas très dur.**

**Je dois aussi vous dire que malheureusement a partir du premier août je ne pourrait plus vous écrire ou presque étant donné que je ne peux utiliser l'ordi chez ma mère et que je suis chez mon papa. Je vous promet de tout faire pour vous mettre le plus possible avant de retourner car je vous aimeuuh… De plus je n'aimerais pas de laisse tomber… Je voulais aussi vous dire le jardin est un clin d'œil à mon ancien voisin qui avait pratiquement le même et qui est passionné de l'asie… Bzouuuxx jvous love Petite description très sexe de Shaolan grrr mesdemoiselles veuillez calmez vos ardeurs… Lol Je vais de ce pas poster ce chapitre… j'ai pille mille mots au chapitre. ;)**


	6. Just a little answer

**Merci pour ta review juju black. Elle me fait bien plaisir mais je me demande si tu n'es pas aussi revieweuse sur des fics Harry Potter car ton nom me dit quelque chose. Enfin quand j'aurais fini my story Sakura je m'attaquerais à une suite HP car je suis fan aussi mais là j'avais plus l'inspiration pour CCS en plus j'attends le premier octobre pour acheter le prince au sang mêlé et quand je l'aurais fini bah je ferais une suite. En plus je vous rassure, je lis vite. L'ordre du phénix je l'ai lu en deux jours POV Sirius pk il est mort bon je m'égare là. Désolée chers amis mais je ne peux mettre de chapitre today parce que il me reste dix minutes avant de retourner chez ma mère mais promis dimanche soir il y en aura un en plus je vais en profiter pour prendre de l'avance sur mon brouillon. Désolée de vous plaker mes lovs mais le devoir call me. Kiss everybody i love you.**


End file.
